Strength of one Uzumaki Naruto
by mentalblock101
Summary: Tired of the beatings and attempts to his life and realizing that this will never stop has decided to change and become strong. How? Read to find out. I am not good so please understand. Thank you all.


**Strength of one Uzumaki Naruto**

**Summary: **

Tired of the beatings and attempts to his life and realizing that this will never stop has decided to change and become strong. How? Read to find out. (I am not good so please understand. Thank you all.

This is my first story. Please review. Again thanks.

**Disclaimer:**

Please bear in mind I do not own Naruto.

**CHAPTER ONE**

Among shinobi hidden villages in all of elemental countries Konohagakure, a shinobi village hidden in the leaves of Fire Country is considered the strongest among them all.

Konohagakure Hospital

Sitting on his hospital bed while looking to the four hokages stone faces on the Hokage Mountain from his window, tears crosses down Naruto's face. Events of last week incident which send him on his present predicament played back in his young mind while a promise has slowly formed on his head.

"I will grow and will become strong. And when it happens no one will ever hurt me again. That is a promise."

FLASHBACK

The day was the tenth day of October. And this is the Seventh Year Anniversary where the people of Konoha celebrates the death or rather the defeat of the dreaded Demon Fox Kyuubi in the hand of their beloved fourth hokage, the Yondaime, who died saving his people. Everyone is celebrating except for one Uzumaki Naruto who is currently chased by a mob of men and women.

Somewhere in the remote district of the village, a group of men and women carrying objects and weapons of different sizes surrounded a seven years old bruised male young kid with spiky blonde hair, electric blue eyes and three whiskers like marks on both his cheeks. They encircled the kid to avoid any openings for escape. In doing so, their anger and frustrations are evident in their faces and they directed it toward the kid. They unceremoniously began their task in beating and inflicting pain while screaming bad words like "dies demon" "hell spawn beast" "bastard fox demon" and all to the poor kid at the same time.

The poor kid trembled in fear when the villagers, after a couple of hours chasing, had finally trapped him. In his young mind he wonders why they love to hurt him. In fact their eyes sparkled with joy in hurting him. In his young mind many times he asked himself what he had done to make them angry like that. He even noticed the beating was becomes frequent and worst when Yondaime Death Anniversary comes.

The poor kid musing was stop when the villagers began beating. The kid screamed and loudly cried out for forgiveness, for mercy and help. But all these things have fallen on deaf ears. Even the ninjas that were present never do anything for the kid. They just watch as the events unfold and then after a moment or two they leave the scene as if nothing happens.

After a couple of hours the villagers, realizing that they are already tired and had enough of the kid, started to disperse from the area leaving the poor kid with broken ribs and bones, bruised and cuts, and covered in blood, laying on the ground unconscious and unmoving.

For hours the kid stayed still until an ANBU with wolf mask landed on the kid side. He looked around and observed if there is any danger. When the ANBU found none picks up the kid's prone form and teleported to the hospital for the kid's treatment. When everything done, the ANBU teleported again. These time his destination the Hokage Tower.

Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi was furious and at the same time sad when he learned of the wolf masked ANBU's report. He was furious because of the villagers' idiocy and foolishness. He was also sad because of the kid's life. Right there and then, Sandaime Sarutobi decided to do something for the kid.

"If I can not stop all these attempts on the kid's life then I guess I need to help the kid on how to protect himself at an early age."

END OF FLASHBACK

The door to the hospital room to where Naruto was confined swung opened and stepping inside is Sandaime Sarutobi with a basket full of fruits as present to the kid.

"Good morning Naruto, I see that you are already wake up. I brought you some fresh fruits" Sandaime Sarutobi said as he placed the basket to the small table located at the right side of Naruto's bed.

Sandaime Sarutobi picked an apple and offered it to the boy saying "Here have some Naruto. It is good for your health and fast recovery"

Naruto hearing the third hokage coming in abruptly wipe the tears from his face before turning around to greet the hokage.

"Hi Sandaime Oji-san, good morning too…and …umm…thanks for the fruits." Naruto said taking the apple from Sarutobi's hand with a smile on his face before taking a big bite.

"When I will be release here old man? I'm getting bored in here, you know." Naruto added between crunch and with a grin on his face. Hiding the sadness he feels inside.

"In know time kid. As soon as the doctor said that you're totally healed, you can go." Sarutobi said to the young kid.

"Thank you Oji-san. You are really the best"

For a moment Sandaime Sarutobi was silent. He knows that the kid in front of him wears his happy face mask to hide his true emotion. He knows that the kid is doing this to show to the people that he is fine and okay and there is nothing to worry. But the truth is the kid is sad and was hurt deep inside. He knows that all the kid want is only acceptance, respect and acknowledgement.

When Sandaime Sarutobi resumes talking seriousness and sadness is evident on his voice. With a deep breath, he said to the kid.

"Naruto…. I am truly ashamed of what the people of this village had done to you…..and for that I am very sorry….and I hope you will forgive them. Also forgive me too for I wasn't there when you needed me the most."

"That is okay Oji-san I forgave them. And please don't be sad because I forgave you too. What is important is I am alive and well. See, I am good as new. He he he he" Said the smiling Naruto as he jump from his bed to the floor and laughing.

Sandaime Sarutobi just shake his head as he laugh to Naruto's antics. This is the reason why the kid is so dear to him, aside to the fact that he had promised the kid's father that he would take good care to the child. The kid is very forgiving, sincere, honest, has care for the others and most of all the kid makes him laugh.

After a good laugh Sandaime Sarutobi change the topic and become serious again.

Now sitting to a chair opposite to Naruto's bed, Sandaime Sarutobi began.

"Naruto, tell me, what do you want in your life?"

"Huh? What do you mean Oji-san?"

"I mean what are your goals your dreams your ambition in life? What do you want to become in the future."

"Ah okay. Well I want to become strong so that I could become a good ninja. Then eventually become a very powerful Hokage just like you old man but much better."

Amused to the kid's answer, Sandaime Sarutobi continues.

"I see. So in short you want to become a very good and very strong and most of all a very powerful Hokage just like me but much better than me, you say right?"

"Yes that is very right Oji-san"

"Why?"

"Why? Mmm right. So that I can defend and protect myself and the people that are precious to me and the villagers too. I will protect them from anyone that would hurt them just like my idol Yondaime Hokage."

"Oh I see" Sandaime Sarutobi nodded while his thoughts were _"…just like his father. Arashi if only you could hear this you would be happy and proud."_

Directing back his attention to the kid on the bed, Sandaime Sarutobi continues.

"Naruto if I teach you to become one would you like it?"

"You mean to train me and become a ninja, Oji-san?"

"Yes, would you like to be my secret apprentice?"

"Sure Oji-san. Sure."

"Okay then. After you are release, within a week met me at the Hokage Tower for your instruction, is that clear?"

"Yes sir. Crystal clear, sir." Answered Naruto with his hand on his forehead, saluting the Old Hokage before adding "And thank you Oji-san."

Sandaime Sarutobi smile to his young new apprentice respond. He stands up from where he sited and turned around and walks out to the door.

END OF CHAPTER ONE


End file.
